


7 AM With the Bedhead

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Getting Together, Joey is mentioned once, Love Confessions, M/M, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami wakes up the morning of his latest mistake, or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 AM With the Bedhead

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't orignially plan on posting this, but I went back and decided that I like it.

When Yami woke up, it took him a minute to realize that he wasn't in his bed, but in Yugi's. Last night's memories came flooding back. Laced with sadness and alcohol, he'd done the unthinkable and slept with his best friend.

After pulling on yesterday's clothes, Yami padded to the kitchen. Yugi was making them eggs and pancakes. Joey must've been asleep, because he lived and died for Yugi's cooking. 

"Morning Yami," Yugi said. He was acting like last night hadn't happened. Maybe it was for the best, Yami thought.

"Good morning, Yugi." They ate in relative silence until Yami couldn't stand it. "So, about last night..."

"We should talk about it, I know."

"I value my friendship with you too much to jeopardize it over one night. Do you still want to be friends? I really don't want to lose you." Yami didn't add that he was head over heels for Yugi.

"Well, not exactly. I love our friendship Yami, but the thing is, I also love you."

"You love me? I love you." Yami couldn't hold back a smile.

"Oh my god. How did we not figure this out earlier?"

Yami shrugged. "I was afraid you'd never want to speak to me again."

"Me too! Okay, that's settled. Be my boyfriend?"

"Of course."

Yugi kissed him. "All it took was us having drunk, lonely sex."

"I guess we're not lonely anymore. Want to have sex celebrating our relationship?"

"You know it."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
